Helping Hands
by Johnny Devlyn
Summary: Castle is a certified masseur. Bet you didn't know that :-D Just a fluffy story to lighten a dark season. Reconfigured, but not changed... except for typos, and to make it more readable
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to dedicate this to SciFiGirl65 as my thank you for always encouraging me and sending me kind messages even when I've gone all hermit. Thank you.**

**A/N Part Two: Though it is really cool to know I wrote so much (I was quite proud of myself, actually :-D ), 22 pages of straight text is kind of difficult to just sit down and read, I realized. So I am breaking this story up into more manageable chapters and fixing typos along the way. The story itself will not be changing at all, though reviews did give me an idea for a possible chapter two… but it would now be chapter five, wouldn't it? We shall see. You don't have to read it again if you have already, but I will let you know if I ever do add a fifth, original chapter.**

_What the hell are you doing, Katherine_, the outraged detective demanded of herself. _What the hell do you think you're playing at?_

Her angry expression collapsed into a pained grimace when she realized she was talking to herself. Then she wondered which one made her crazier: talking to herself and desperately hoping _someone_ in there would answer, or standing stark naked in Richard Castle's home office.

Yep, it was definitely that second thing, an inner voice confirmed, though yes, she was still conversing avidly with her own mind... and that too was mildly troubling.

It had been nerve wracking, stripping down in Castle's office. There was the sense of eyes on her, observing her every move, waiting for the opportune moment to get a jump on her. Not even her first gun battle had made her as conscious of that feeling of being hunted as the experience of being bare in_ Castle's loft_ of all places.

But Castle had assured her that she was safe. Her modesty would be protected. _No one_ would see her naked; not nosy neighbors looking through windows, nor nosy novelists peeking through doors. And she had a written statement promising that if she felt Rick's word was not being upheld, Kate had permission to blind whomever she determined was in breach of the contract.

_Okay, that's better_, she decided. Reminding herself of her promised-upon-pain-of-blindness privacy, Kate felt marginally better about her nudity. The windows were covered, and even though it was already nighttime outside, the usually bright room was considerably darker. The door was closed too, Kate noted, looking around. When her eyes alighted upon Rick's big, dark, solid wooden desk, she idly wondered how Castle would react if she were to wait for him _there_; perched on the ledge of his desk, completely naked. She smiled, but rolled her eyes at herself, coming to the definitive conclusion that yes, she had officially gone crazy. The naughty thrill that ran thought her for her daydream only served to prove it. She had really hoped that the wild Kate Beckett that prompted her to do imprudent things had been left behind in her early twenties, but apparently her wild-child was back with a vengeance.

Kate finally climbed up onto the new table that had been place in the room just for this purpose, stretched out face down and pulled the sheet up to cover her entire body save her head. She took a deep, bracing breath then quickly sent a five letter text to Castle: _Ready._

Seconds later, the door opened and- her head raised awkwardly, eyes on the author- Kate watched as Rick entered. He did not look at her at all and Kate was impressed by the level of self-control she knew he had to be exercising in order not to peek. He just moved around the room, setting a stack of linens and bottles on a chair, turned on some new-agey music that someone had advertised was soothing, and dimmed the lights.

"I thought I was here to relax, Castle," Kate said, finally drawing his eyes to her face.

"That was the plan, Detective."

"Then cut the music. I can't stand that crap."

Rick smiled, and Kate was glad they had broken the awkward silence. Breaking his eyes- with some difficulty- away from her sheet-draped form, Castle moved back to the stereo and asked, "Sinatra or Mozart? Or no music at all? I certainly wouldn't mind being able to hear your moans of pleasure more clearly in a silent room."

"Mozart!" Kate snapped, not so certain anymore that she was glad Rick was talking. She was immediately grateful though that Castle's eyes were avoiding her again; she was sure she must be blushing scarlet, but there was no way she could deny the... contented sounds she made when Rick's hands were on her body. _Damn it! I didn't mean for that so sound so... dirty_, Kate cursed silently. Then she idly wondered who, inside her own mind, would even tease her for her unintentional innuendo...? Turns out, the voice that sounded a lot like Castle was actually giggling at her.

The piano music began to play and as Rick moved around, getting ready, Kate turned her head down, put her face into the horseshoe shaped pillow thing and thought back to how she had landed herself in this ill-advised predicament in the first place.

_Flashback:_

Kate sat at her desk late one night, her head hung low over paperwork. She moved back and forth between papers and keyboard, hand writing the initial report one section at a time and then meticulously entering each detail into the digital case file. It was tedious at the best of times, but now, add in the painful fatigue in her neck... and her shoulders... and that spot, just inside her shoulder blades that ached every time her arms stretched toward the keyboard, and tonight paperwork was literally a pain in the neck.

Just as Kate was tilting her head from side to side, stretching her aching neck and shoulders for at least the tenth time, Castle sighed and said, "I can't take this anymore."

Without looking up at him or even pausing as she typed, Kate told him, "Then go home, Castle. I don't need you here to watch me do paperwork."

She could _feel_ his annoyed gaze when Castle narrowed his eyes on her, but she was too achy and cranky to really care if she had hurt his poor little feelings. "That's not what I meant," he snapped, sounding as short tempered as Kate felt.

"I'm a little too busy here to entertain you right now, so-"

"I meant," he snapped, cutting her off. Apparently Kate was not the only cranky one tonight. "I can't just sit here anymore and watch you cringe and wince every time you move."

With a frustrated sigh, she finally stopped typing to turn her head- wincing as she did so- and glare at Castle. "Again I say: Go home, Castle. That way, you won't _have_ to watch me and I won't have to suffer your creepy staring anymore."

A long moment of heated glaring ensued and while Kate tried to remind herself _not_ to enjoy the intense way he studied her, she idly noted how blue his eyes looked when he wore that cobalt button-down. Instead of distracting her from her staring contest though, the fact that she found him attractive at all simply pissed her off and helped her glare more thoroughly.

Castle finally stood, ending their battle of glares as- Kate assumed- he prepared to leave. But instead of turning and walking to the elevators, he turned behind her desk and stopped. He was technically not invading her personal space, but Kate could have sworn she felt his body heat reaching out to touch her... No wait that was actually his hands, resting on her shoulders. Kate tensed- then grimaced in pain with the motion- and Rick told her in a stern voice, "I am _not_ coming on to you, Beckett. But I am doing this and you are _not_ going to stop me because I can't stand to see you wincing in pain any longer. Got it?"

He did not wait for her to reply, mostly because he suspected that she would refuse- violently- if he gave her even a second to protest. Castle just dug his thumbs into her knotted trapezii and began kneading the rock hard muscles.

Kate gasped, equal parts shock, pain and... pleasure. She drew the breath she needed to yell at Castle- to tell him to get his hands the hell away from her body before she broke all ten of his fingers- but just then he ran his thumbs upward, toward her tense neck and the tirade she had been planning became a breathy moan. His fingers found all the hardest spots in her neck and shoulders and with a firm touch, he worked them until they softened.

Rick worked for long minutes with none of the teasing or flirting Kate normally would have expected from him as he performed such ... an _intimate_ task for her. Sure, they had touched in the past... _sometimes_, but this degree of contact was new and Kate was grateful that he was not making a sex joke out of it, because his hands felt _amazing_. And if he _had_ made an inappropriate joke, Kate would _have_ to stop him and she _really_ did not want to do that right now... maybe _ever_, she amended with a happy sigh.

Kate's head fell forward on her now limp neck muscles and she groaned out loud when Castle began kneading at the base of her skull. When he pushed her forward, Kate leaned over her desk and Rick began moving lower down her spine, somehow knowing where to find that spot and rub it all better, right inside her scapula. Oh, he was working circles over that spot now, making Kate emit more of those happy sounds she honestly was _trying_ to hide. When she leaned forward again to give him more room, Kate's chest pressed against the edge of her desk and her rollie chair slid out from under her, pushing back and smacking into Castle's body.

Though Rick caught the chair, thereby preventing Beckett from face planting on her desk top- or worse, the floor- Kate gasped and jumped upright again. When Castle was sure she was steady, he let her go completely and moved to sit back in his own chair. Kate was acutely disappointed that her massage was over but the feeling only lasted about ten seconds before she was silently berating herself for letting Rick get close like that in the first place. And actually _enjoying_ it... But the tense, painful muscles that had made doing paperwork such a literal pain in the neck were singing in relief right now, so she could not bring herself to feel much regret for allowing Castle to touch her. She worried though how this new development would change the dynamic of their relationship.

"Better?" Rick asked smugly, his annoying smirk lighting his face and that raised eyebrow thing he did making him look even more mischievous than usual.

"I guess," Kate replied sullenly. Apparently their dynamic would not change _that much_; she did not want to admit that she had enjoyed anything that Castle did for her and she definitely did not want him to get a big head about it. But not telling him and showing _some_ appreciation was just petty and childish. So begrudgingly, she admitted, "_Yes_. Thank you."

"Anytime, Detective," Rick replied happily, his cocky smile plastered on his handsome face. "Any time, any place, any body part."

Kate rolled her eyes for his benefit then returned to her keyboard, grateful for the work now to distract her worried mind from overanalyzing just yet. She would do that at home in a quiet tub full of steamy, soapy water, maybe even with a glass of wine.

Just when Kate had lost herself in the report again, Rick suddenly commented, "I take it back."

Kate barely glanced at him, her sexy little almost-smile curving the corners of her lips. "So which body part do you refuse to touch?"

Rick wasn't even going to touch that one, knowing he would just get himself in trouble with his pretty Detective if he did. However, his eyes _did_ wander all of her body that he could see in a way that told Kate he would not object to touching _any_ of her fine parts, should she but allow him the opportunity to do so. Instead, Castle asked, "Do you remember that time I told you that your knowledge of Frank Miller's work was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard you say?"

He waited, but Kate did not really know what to say. So, frowning, she just nodded.

"I take it back. Those moans of pleasure you made while I rubbed your shoulders? _That_ was the _sexiest_ think I have _ever_ heard."

Though she blushed and generally avoided his eyes, she grumbled, "You make that sound dirtier than it was."

Rick just smirked and retorted, "Well, so did you!"

After that proclamation, Rick just sat there, grinning at her as she gasped and floundered for the best response. Finding no appropriate words to say- say, _shout_, same difference- Kate settled instead for chucking a handful of Skittles at his head.

_End of flashback_

That night, Rick had laughed, collected the scattered candy from the floor and then offered to perform a more complete massage if Kate wished. She had laughed over the likelihood of _that_ ever happening, yet here she was, only three days later, taking Rick up on his offer. However, it was only because a suspect had thrown a punch and knocked her down while simultaneously tweaking her back. And Castle had sworn until he was blue in the face that he would behave and she just did not have the desire to pay a stranger to rub her down; she was discomfited by the idea of physical contact with strangers. Plus, when she had fallen hard on her butt and spend the rest of the afternoon cringing over her keyboard again, Rick had practically forced her into this, claiming that he could no longer bear to watch her grimace in pain. It was... _annoying_, he had said.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kate arrived at his house late that night after work, she had shown surprise that he even had a massage table, at which point Castle had explained that he was actually a certified masseur. A skill that came in handy with the ladies, or so he claimed.

Despite the initial joke, Castle had been very serious the rest of the night, lulling Kate into a sense almost of comfort. Maybe he _could_ take something seriously and not turn it into a taunt or innuendo, Kate mused. He was behaving so professionally, she hardly even recognized the personality of her favorite man-child author.

Suddenly he was there, interrupting her musings with his palms resting on her back, over the sheet.

"I'm going to fold this down now, okay?"

Kate took a deep breath, her ribs rising and falling under his hands. His touch was firm, not hesitant, in a way that made her know he was trying to soothe, not arouse with teasing caresses. Unfortunately, the way her body moved under his warm touch brought to mind all the things they were both trying not to picture. Bracing herself, she nodded her head into the horseshoe pillow thing.

Rick only folded the sheet to mid-back, not all the way down to her bum like she might have thought he would. He was being respectful, slow, she realized and that made her smile.

"Is lavender okay?" He asked and Kate nodded again. There was the sound of lotion being warmed between his palms and then his hands were _on her_ and her mind simply stopped working. She stopped fretting, stopped wondering, and topped worrying about what the hell she was doing- _naked_- in the same room with Castle... while he rubbed her down, no less. His hands worked over her skin, fingers kneading achy muscles and Kate's mind remained blissfully blank. Rick's talented fingers found all the sore spots, the knotted muscles, and teased them loose again. It was a lot like the teasing tension that characterized much of their interactions, and when her achy muscles finally gave in to his insistent fingers, his hands soothed her, sweeping up and down her back.

Eventually, Rick said quietly, "Beckett, I'm going to fold the sheet down again now, okay?"

Kate sighed happily and told him, "You just do what you need to do, Honey, I'm _fine_."

Did she just call him _Honey_, they both wondered?

Kate had simply meant to reassure him that he did not need to keep asking every time before he made a move, she had not really meant to call him 'Honey.' But Kate was so relaxed, feeling so good under his healing touch, that she was not monitoring her words as closely as she usually did where Rick was concerned.

Kate tensed, preparing to explain away her use of the endearment- as much to herself as to Rick- but then the sheet was folded again, and his elbows were digging into her lower back and once again, her tense, confused, maybe even angry words were turned into a moan of pleasure.

In a very gentlemanly manner Kate had never guessed him capable of, Castle did_ not_ tease her for her breathy sounds, but she did hear him proudly chuckle just a little. She tried to be embarrassed because she knew she should be, but could not seem to manage feeling anything but the sweep of his hands over her bare skin and the press of fingertips into sore muscles.

When his hands spanned the width of her lower back, his thumbs digging into her sacrum, Kate imagined that in another situation, that touch might have made her feel small and delicate; his big hands wrapped around her slim waist. It might have been arousing, that touch, but right now it was only soothing. At that, Kate began laughing at herself. She had never been so turned on before, and Rick was not even _trying_ to arouse. She wondered what her mental state would become if he _were_ to try...

"What's so funny?" Rick asked his tone low and soothing. Until he squeezed his fingertips into her waist and teased, "Don't tell me you're _ticklish_, Detective."

Kate laughed again and squirmed, acting for his benefit. She definitely did not want him guessing the real reason for the laugh. And despite the fact that she was currently acting like she was, Kate told him the truth when she snapped in amused annoyance, "Of course I'm not."

Though Castle's first instinct was to tease, to push and try to get under her skin- figuratively of course- he reined himself in. He wanted Kate to trust him, to know what he was capable of being serious and performing this rather intimate task for her without making her uncomfortable. Because, more than anything else, he wanted Kate to trust him enough to come to him like this again in the future if she ever needed it. Annoying her and teasing her were not the ways to convince her to come back. So he did not tickle her and force her to admit she was ticklish- or if she really was not, admit what she had been laughing about- he just continued her massage and murmured doubtfully, "If you say so."

Castle felt her sigh under his touch more than he heard the sound and he knew it was a gesture of relief. He wanted to laugh and shout, "_See_ I _can_ be serious when I need to be!" But that would countermand the claim even as he made it, and totally defeat the purpose. And really, how mature could you be if you had to point out your own maturity?

Castle sighed when he ran out of inane things to occupy that half of his mind that _so_ wanted to focus on how soft Kate's skin was, how smooth and perfect. How free of tan lines... He wondered if she tanned nude, or did she not tan at all and that lovely honey color was her natural skin tone?

_Stop thinking about her naked body!_ Rick commanded himself. But he found it extremely difficult to not think of something that was _literally_ within his grasp. Especially since it was something he had always wanted _so much_. He tried to focus again on what he was doing, not the enticing woman he was doing it to, but his eyes followed his hands as they teased her rigid muscles unto release and he found it quite difficult not to think about something that was _right_ in front of his face.

Castle had left the sheet at a modest height on her back; she was covered completely from toes to lower back, nothing that could be considered buttock showing. There were two perfect little dimples on either side of her sacrum but even they were half covered. Whenever Castle's hands returned to rub circles into the dimples, his fingertips moved under the sheet just a little. He felt a lot of tension in and around that area so he returned to the spot frequently. When his thumbs drew some particularly deep circles into the base of her spine, Kate groaned aloud and told him, "Lower."

He froze for a split second before his hands recovered themselves and began moving again- higher instead of lower- but his mind was reeling. Any lower and he would be touching her deliciously curved, nicely toned, _perfect_ little...

No, he definitely should not touch _that_, he decided and just continued on with the work he was doing across her lower back. But Kate had had a piercing pain at the nerve that ran right through her left cheek ever since their perp had knocked her on it earlier that day.

When it seemed like Castle was not going to follow direction on his own- maybe he had not heard her? She considered- she lifted the hands at her sides and pushed the sheet just a little bit lower so Rick could find the spot more easily.

"The nerve has been bothering me," Kate said, speaking a bit louder now. "Will you go just a little lower, right about here?" She tried to motion to the general area, but it was awkward bending her arm back and she was not totally sure that she had indicated the right spot. She was confident however that Rick's talented hands would find the place on their own; every time his magic fingers seemed to find the exact spot she ached the most and work it loose without fail.

Castle just stared at the place she had indicated, fascinated by that slim strip of what was most definitely... bum. And she wanted him to _touch_ it? Rick wanted to ask her what the catch was, what was she going to do to him if he did try it? But, horrified now, he found that he could not speak.

Gasping in the air the sight of her skin had stolen from his lungs, Castle had to clear his throat- _twice_- before he stuttered, in a voice made low by unfulfilled desire, "B-but that's your..."

There was a smirk in her voice when Kate said, "Ass?" She had clearly heard his excited gasp and instead of acknowledging that she had _that_ strong an effect on him, she fell back on their norm for their relationship: banter. "Gee Castle, has it been that long? You've forgotten what a woman's body looks like?"

_Well, if _she's_ going to "crack" jokes, so to speak_, Castle's mind began. Her teasing had brought his lust-fogged mind back to that special place that was their unique, banter-filled interaction and he was able to answer more naturally this time. "I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable by basically groping your ass."

Oh... she had not thought of it that way... Well, hell...

"Well, I asked you to, so... Wait! There's no groping! This isn't groping! This is..." Kate trailed off, unable to come up with an appropriate synonym.

So Castle helpfully filled in for her, "My hands all over your body, making you moan in ecstasy?" As though to prove his point, Castle smoothed his hands down her back, under the edge of the sheet and began working hard on the muscles of her rear end, making her... yep, there it was; she moaned in pleasure, damn it!

Well, that just pissed her off! Cocky Castle had returned to ruin her calm, relaxing, teasing-free massage. What piqued her most was how very right he was and how she could not even shut up her own happy sounds. "What happened to Nurse Castle who knew when to keep his mouth shut?" Kate grumbled.

Instead of answering her question, he said, as if making a mental note to himself, "So she likes to play Doctor. Good to know." Then he pressed his thumbs into a particularly tense muscle and cut off whatever sharp retort Kate had been about to make by causing her to groan. He knew he needed to stop this now, stop teasing her, stop talking about sex games because he really did not want this to end. He did not want Kate to become uncomfortable and leave, and he definitely did not want her to lift her head up to glare at him like she usually would, because then she would notice the effect her unrestrained sounds had been having on his rock hard body.

_Holy hell!_ He thought enthusiastically. _If that's what she sounds like for a _massage_, what the hell does she sound like in bed?_ He suspected- hoped?- that she only got louder.

Of course, seeing as she was already naked, covered by nothing but one of his soft, drapey, leaves-oh-so-little-to-the-imagination, white sheets, it was even easier than usual to imagine her in his bed. He dug his thumbs into the curvey muscles of her not-so-surprisingly-muscular rear end and he could totally imagine her making those heartfelt moans as he stroked... more _intimate_ parts of her. He did not need to imagine what it would feel like to cup her pert little bum in his hands because, well, he was totally doing just that, right now! Though he might imagine another reason completely for her doing so, oh, say, unbridled passion as opposed to a platonic back rub...

Rick was standing beside her shoulders, facing her feet, working his hands over her rear end and trying not to notice that he could see beneath the sheet to the skin he was touching. He did observe enough to answer his earlier question; that peachy, creamy color was her natural skin tone because there was not a single tan line in sight.

Suddenly, Kate cleared her throat and said, "Uh, Castle, you can..." She cleared her throat again. "Thanks that feels a lot better now."

When he realized what Kate was not-so-subtly hinting at, Rick jerked his hands away from her ass; without realizing it, he had slowly stopped massaging and ended up groping. He hated to see it go, but he thought Kate would know immediately what he was doing if he did_ not_ recover her backside with his sheet. So with one last quick look, he unfolded the linens some, covering even those dimples in her lower back, because he could not even look at those without imagining leaning over her and kissing them. When a little bit more of her tempting body was covered once again, Castle relocated to stand right above her head, sweeping his palms up and down, along her spine.

_Please don't look up. Please don't look up. Please don't look up..._ Castle began to chant after he realized just how close The Hammer was to Kate's head. And yes, of course he was standing at attention and totally ready to... nail something. He had to make sure she was not going to move and the only thing he could think of was to ask- to give him _some_ credit, he was actually kind of surprised he could think semi-logically at all at this point.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Immediately, Castle cringed- he had _not_ meant to call her "sweetheart," and part of him waited anxiously for her violent protest. "You relaxed?" he added quickly, hoping she would not notice his slip.

Rick breathed a sigh of relief in answer to Kate's own sigh when she did not call him on his slip. She just said sleepily, "If you tried to stand me up right now, I don't think my legs would support me." She even shook her head to emphasize her point and Castle held his breath anxiously until she settled again; if she had lifted her head at all, even just an inch, she would have gotten The Hammer upside her head. But at the same time, her words registered in his lust addled mind and as he slowly began to grin, Kate snapped, "Castle! Wipe that smug grin off your face!"

They could both hear the smile in his voice when he challenged, "How do you know I'm grinning, smugly or otherwise?"

"I can hear it," she groused.

He chuckled, a low, throaty sound that was not lost on Kate. "You can't _hear_ a grin, Kate," he retorted.

"I can," she countered.

He laughed softly again and Beckett was warmed by the sound. "You're talent for observation is extraordinary, Detective," Rick finally just agreed instead of continuing their childish bickering. No matter how much fun that always was... For _him_.

Kate was sure she blushed, though luckily no one could see the expression because her bright red face was currently crammed into a hard vinyl pillow.

The way that man always said, "_Detective_," to her ears sounded like the sweetest endearment, even more tenderly and lovingly spoken than some men said, "Baby," or "Darling," or any of those other sappy names. No, she had not missed it when Castle had called her "sweetheart," but even that did not carry the emotion he always poured into her professional title.

Rick interrupted her crazy-train of thought when he spoke. "I'm just about done here-" Kate groaned in disappointment and Castle's smug grin was back in his voice when he continued- "was there anything else you wanted me to work on?"

Kate wondered how Castle would react if she were to turn over then and admit to him just how much the rest of her ached to be touched. But that was a bad idea, right? ... Right... "Mmm, my legs," she replied instead.

Castle's gaze slipped down to the limbs in question, the sheet draped low between them, and the breath left his lungs not for the first time that day- not even the first time that _hour!_ Her long, slim legs were perfect and straight, all the way up to where they curved abruptly into her bum. Oh, to be able to finally touch those legs he had studied- drooled over!- so often. And she was asking him to do it? When his body throbbed painfully, he knew he would not be able to handle that particular- _sweet_- torment tonight. So he said, "My hands are starting to ache... How about we wait until tomorrow night when I can give your legs the attention they deserve?"

Hmm, did _both_ of them notice the thinly veiled compliment in his suggestion? Probably, seeing as his voice was all low and sexy when he said it.

"Okay," Kate agreed though she sounded a little disappointed about having to wait.

"And you won't even have to strip for that, just wear some short shorts." How is it that they were both simultaneously relieved yet thoroughly dissatisfied by that option?

"Okay," Kate acquiesced.

"Okay," Rick parroted in agreement.

"**The hammer is my penis." Hehehehehehehehehehehehe I love referencing Captain Hammer! If you read any of my other stories, you'll find how true that really is… especially the stuff I haven't posted yet… oh wait… :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

He spent a long moment sweeping his hands up and down her back, no longer massaging but soothing. It was all technically a legitimate part of the massage process, but Rick took it as another opportunity to study the silkiness of her skin, the contours of her spine and her muscles. How was it possible that even her _back_ was sexy? Finally, with a sigh, Castle unfolded the sheet for the last time and covered her once more though he was not done quite yet. He pushed his fingers into the wild curls of her hair and gently began to massage her scalp.

After only seconds, Kate shivered in pleasure. Mistaking the reason for her trembling, Castle turned briefly to retrieve a light blanket that he then draped over her long form before continuing to rub her head. A moment later, Kate mumbled something that Castle did not quite hear.

"I'm sorry?"

"Hair band," she repeated more clearly. She lifted her head just a little and added, "You can take the band out of my hair."

Castle momentarily frowned at those wild brunette waves, worried that if he tried to extricate the rubber band he might pull her hair, might hurt her. But he had practice at this kind of thing, he reminded himself and as gently as he was able, Castle lifted her hair and carefully unwound the bun she wore. Somehow, that simple action seemed even more intimate than groping her ass had been.

He draped the long waves carefully to one side and continued rubbing her head. Every so often he ran his fingers through the tresses, partly to memorize the silky texture and partly because Kate sighed in pleasure each time he did it.

A moment later, Castle could have sworn he heard a quiet sniffle, but that could not be right, right? Besides the fact that Kate was brave and strong and highly unlikely to _allow_ herself to show that level of vulnerability in front of Castle, he had done _nothing_- that he was aware of- to make her cry. Then she sniffled again and Rick stared at the back of her head in astonishment.

"Are you okay, Kate?" he fretted.

Kate lifted her head to nod, finally stretching her arms up first to swipe at her face and then to fold them under her head, her cheek pillowed on her arms as she looked up at Castle. "No one has played with my hair like that since..." A single crystal bead slipped across the bridge of her nose. "Since my mother."

Rick knelt so his face was on the same level as Kate's and he reached out to stroke a fingertip over the length of her nose, brushing away the moisture. His eyes followed his hand as he gently pushed some wisps of her hair out of her face. He even took a couple locks of her hair and straightened them down her back before he finally made eye contact. His hand rested softly on her back as he asked, "Do you trust me Kate?"

She did not pause, she did not think, she just answered him truthfully, "Always."

Rick looked away again, honored and humbled both by her honesty and her implicit trust. Though he doubted he deserved such faith, he smiled a little because he had it anyway. "Then I'm going to turn around and you're going to sit up, wrap yourself in that sheet, and then go sit in one of those comfy chairs over there. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed dubiously, unsure where Castle was going with this but willing to give him the trust he asked for.

He smiled impishly, sensing her discomfiture despite her agreement. Under different circumstances he might have teased her, but he wanted to give her some idea of how much her trust meant to him, so he simply stood and turned his back to give her some privacy.

He listened to the small sounds she made as she sat up from her prone position, then the louder rustling as she adjusted the covers around her body. Then she hopped off the table, and Castle listened anxiously as she stumbled, bumped the table and gasped, "Oh!"

He flinched in her direction, reflexively wanting to turn to her in order to help her, but remembered just in time that he had promised her privacy. "Are you okay?" he asked instead, though he was poised, ready to jump into action should she but say the word.

Though reluctant and embarrassed, Kate admitted, "I need some help."

Rick finally did turn and saw Kate clutching the massage table, her legs apparently unable to support her weight for the moment. In the next second, he had his arm around her back, the other sweeping her feet out from under her before carrying her the short distance to a chair.

"Castle!" She gasped in protest. But by the time she was able to voice her objection, she was already seated. Still, she grumbled, "You didn't have to _carry_ me."

"Nope," he agreed easily, his smile charming and his right eyebrow rising mischievously. "But I enjoyed doing it anyway."

Kate glared at him in annoyance but when he just continued smiling back at her, she sighed and let it go. "Well, I'm here now. What did you want with me?"

Castle floundered. He looked like he desperately wanted to say something- probably inappropriate- but he was doing his best to rein himself in. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he put his fingertips over his mouth and simply said nothing. Having decided that silence was probably the wisest option at this point, Castle walked around her chair quietly and stood behind her.

Putting his fingers in the hair at her temples, Rick began to gather it, gently combing through the tangles as carefully as he was able without the aid of a brush. When her hair was pulled back and as tangle-free as he could manage, he began carefully twisting pieces into a French braid. He worked slowly and carefully, putting effort into making her hair look stylishly messy like she so often wore it.

More often than he liked he heard Kate sniffle quietly but neither of them spoke as he worked. Castle made the braid slightly off center in the back so Kate could wear it over her shoulder, and when he was done, he wrapped her hair band around the end and carefully laid it over her bare skin.

Now that he was done, Castle was lost; without some task to perform, he had no idea what to do next. Should he ignore her tears, knowing she probably hated them and hated for Castle to see them? Or should he offer her comfort? But what if she refused? That could become awkward... and painful (emotionally, not physically, though now that he thought about it, that too deserved some consideration). So for a long minute, he just stared at her.

Kate was completely wrapped in the voluminous sheet, only her arms and shoulders bare. Her head was bent forward in order to hide her face from Rick, her graceful neck curved more than usual. She clutched the sheet high over her chest and as he watched, one hand finally rose to brush the tears from her face. Rick could not leave her, could not pretend she was not hurting and even if she would hate him for it, he walked around to stand before her, staring at the top of her bent head. He knelt down low enough so he was staring up at her face. She would not meet his questioning gaze, but Rick had to know what she needed and for that he had to see her eyes. Her eyes always told him more than she would willingly offer, even if they both ignored what they saw most of the time. So Rick reached out slowly to put his hand beneath her chin and gently turn her face up to him.

Kate clutched at the sheet over her chest with tight fists. To say she was uncomfortable would be an understatement, but when she finally met his eyes he smiled gently, trying to tell her without speaking that he did not judge her, did not think less of her for her tears, and Kate felt relief. She still looked away quickly, still hated for Castle to see her like this, but she did feel better for knowing he would not hassle her for breaking down. This would become one of those things they never talked about and Kate was grateful for that.

So she was not even surprised when Rick rose, lifted her from her chair and then sat down with Kate settled, curled up in his lap. His solid arms wrapped around her and Kate did not fight it; she buried her face in the curve of his neck and cried. Sometimes he petted her hair, sometimes he stroked her back, but mostly he just held her close. At one point he offered, "Sometimes massage makes people kind of emotional."

Kate laughed a little between sniffles and just agreed sarcastically, "Yeah-huh."

Eventually Kate sat quietly, her head on Rick's shoulder and she reveled in his non-judgmental comfort.

"My mom didn't know how to French braid," Kate suddenly told him, her voice quiet.

"What?" he gasped in shock, though his reactions and volume were muted somewhat in deference to Kate's somber mood. "I thought knowing how to French braid was a requirement of being female?" he teased gently.

Rick knew she was smiling even if he could not see it as she shook her head and said, "She never learned. Maddy taught me in high school."

"I'm sure that was fun," Rick commented, not sure what to say but hoping to keep her talking.

Kate simply nodded her head though and was silent again for a moment. "How do _you_ know how to French braid?" she asked, her tone implying that he was somehow less manly for simply knowing how to perform such a feminine task.

Unfazed, Rick chuckled softly and told her, "I'm the single father of a little girl who always had to have her hair long. It was necessary to my sanity to learn how to braid."

"I'm sure Alexis loved that," Kate commented, hoping to make _Castle_ talk so she would not have to. She knew this would have to end eventually she just did not want it to end _yet_.

Rick chuckled again. "She wanted me to practice on her dolls... all _thirty_ of them! She said they _all_ had to have Daddy's pretty braids or someone would get jealous. When I suggested I could just teach her so _she_ could braid her dolls' hair, she said she'd settle for having _one_ dolly with braids." He laughed again. "The woman I was dating at the time caught me as I was braiding the doll's hair... Yeah, she broke up with me shortly thereafter."

Kate laughed with him, knowing from his tone that he had not been too upset by the break up. She slowly moved one of her hands from clutching the sheet to lay it flat on Rick's chest. When it slid up, over his clavicle to curve around his neck, Kate lifted her head to look at him. Rick's eyes were so full of love and desire that Kate could not speak. And she could not look away. When she moved forward, his eyes slid closed, but he did not move, he simply waited for Kate to make a decision. A second later her eyes were closed, her hand was in his hair and her lips were on his in the sweetest, softest first kiss either of them had ever experienced outside of high school.

When Kate's head tilted to one side, her lips parting over his intending to deepen the kiss, Rick put his hand on her bare shoulder and held her back. Breaking the kiss, he smiled regretfully and said, "You have no idea how much I want to let you continue kissing me. But you're upset and a little emotional right now, and I don't want to take advantage of that tonight."

Putting on more bravado than she felt, Kate smiled coyly and said, "What if I _want_ you to take advantage of me?"

Rick smiled happily. "Then by all means, please- I'm _begging_ you- kiss me again." He held her shoulder more firmly, preventing her from moving should she try. "_Tomorrow_."

"Why not today?" she asked curiously, surprised and confused by his actions. Kate was not feeling rejected at all, but he had never made a secret of how much he had _always_ wanted her, so why would he refuse her now?

"I..." he paused and considered how to phrase this without revealing all of his cards at once. If he told her now how much he wanted her- loved her- and she was not actually ready to take that next step with him, there was no way to go back. But if he was vague now, Kate would have an out and he would not have to give her up at all. His hand slid from her shoulder to cup her neck and his thumb took to sweeping back and forth against her jawbone. He tried not to notice how soft her skin felt, but when she shivered under his touch he smiled softly and found the words he needed. "I care about you too much to encourage you to do something today that you might regret tomorrow, sweetheart." After all their slips today and Kate never once objecting, Castle found the courage to continue using pet names. Although, Rick was sure he would not get off that easily should he try it again at work tomorrow, no matter how discreet the attempt.

"What makes you think I'd regret anything?" She asked, more curious than flirty, though she was warmed by his endearment- not that she would tell him that.

He gave her a look that said, '_oh, come on!_' before he explained. "We've known each other for over three years, Kate and you haven't wanted me before. I can't expect that to change just because you've let me comfort you while you cried."

Kate groaned then burrowed her face into the collar of his shirt. "Don't tell the guys," she pleaded. She could tell Castle was disappointed in her when he shook his head. He would _never_ tell her secrets, she knew that, but she still needed his reassurance at the same time. Kate settled with her head on his shoulder and began toying with his collar. "What makes you think I didn't want you?" She asked hesitantly, her voice quiet. It was easier to ask this particular question when she could not see his loving blue eyes and he could not see the truth hidden within her own.

Instead of dwelling on the implications behind her question- mainly that she _did_ want him, but had never let on that she did- he explained, "Well, in the first year you _told_ me that you hated me, and you threatened me bodily harm for calling you my muse. By the second year, you were basically resigned to my presence, but only recently have you admitted to enjoying my company, though not more than as friends."

Kate nodded her head against him, accepting his explanation, but not contradicting- nor agreeing with- his evidence. She barely understood her own early actions; sure she had resented his intrusion into her life and his cocky belief that he was just as good at crime-solving as a woman with years of training, but she never _hated_ him... Quite the contrary. On the other hand, she could not bear the thought of being a notch, so she had pushed him away. Kate knew better now, or rather Castle knew _her_ better now and she was sure she would be more to him than a conquest but it was easier to continue their routine so neither of them would have to admit anything to the other and risk jeopardizing the partnership that she had come to depend on. So why was Kate pushing the issue now? Was she simply emotional and overly grateful for Castle's comfort? Or had his kindness and caring and willingness to give her a helping hand- quite literally- finally shown her that she could trust him, that she was ready to open herself to him emotionally?

Whatever it was, she agreed with Castle; she should not be making any decisions about their relationship today. She should not be making life changing decisions when she was feeling so emotional and vulnerable. She should not be kissing Castle when tight bands of longing were constricting her chest, making a sharp counterpoint to the deep emotion swelling her heart, trying to push its way out of her ribs and be set free.

But just because she was not making any decisions today that did not mean she had to remove herself from Castle's warm embrace yet, did it? She thought there would be no harm in putting her arms around his ribs and returning his tight hold if _he_ was not going to complain about it. Kate had gone a long time now since she had had a man's arms around her- whether or not it was in a sexual way. If felt heavenly simply to be held. To feel a man's warm hand on her shoulder, stroking her bare arm. Her cheek pressed to the soft skin at the curve of his neck. Kate found she _really_ wanted to turn her face to him, and slide her lips along the skin at his throat, but that would be making a decision and she had already concluded she was not going to do that today.

Kate suddenly wondered what this odd, random, yet tender moment was doing to Castle. Was he as confused yet aroused as she was? His breathing seemed normal, steady and slow... but were those warm puffs of breath on her scalp him smelling her hair? She could not feel anything inappropriate in the region of his lap, but then she was not pressed _that_ close to... "Little Castle." She smiled when she wondered how Rick would react if he knew she was referring to his manhood as "little." But again, settling closer in his lap to find out would be making a decision and... no. Not today, like Rick had said.

Regardless of all that, it was still nice. Being held. Feeling loved.

"You know what I miss the most about having a boyfriend?" Kate mused idly, kind of surprised that she had even spoken.

She felt his soft laugh as warm puffs of air against her hair. "Yeah, and it's probably the same thing that I miss."

"About having a boyfriend?" Kate teased, misinterpreting him for her own amusement.

"_Girl_friend," he corrected though he laughed again. "Devious little imp," he grumbled under his breath.

"Who are you calling a _devious little imp_?" she challenged.

"I've got all one hundred fifteen pounds of you curled up on my lap, you delight in teasing me and you're always devising new ways to get under my skin. _What_, about my description, could you possibly argue?"

Her first reaction was to correct him- something she loved to do- but if he wanted to believe that she only weighed one hundred fifteen pounds, did she really want to disabuse him of that flattering error? "Sounds more like you were describing _yourself_ there, Castle. Well," she said, and with a poke to his belly added, "Except for that one hundred fifteen pounds thing."

"Hey now!" he chirped as he grabbed Kate's wrist and pulled her offending pointer away from his middle. "You were about to tell me, in lots of lovely detail I hope, what you like doing to your boyfriends. In bed, preferably."

"Don't always make it to a bed, Castle," she corrected, just to tease him, because yes, she did love to do that too. Alarmed now, Kate noticed that Castle's chest had not moved for quite some time and when she raised her head to frown at him in concern, he finally gasped in the breath he had been struggling to find after Kate stole it with her taunt.

"Devious, _sexy_ little imp," he concluded breathlessly.

Kate blushed- though yes, she knew it was her own fault- then she ducked her head and laid it back on Rick's shoulder. She pressed her cheek back to the skin above his collar and remembered where she had been going before Castle distracted the conversation from her point.

"What do you miss the most about having a boyfriend, if not the sex, Kate?" Rick asked quietly.

"The simple things." She closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into the curve of his neck. She could feel his warm skin against the backs of her slightly cooler eyelids and it seemed magical. "A hug. Holding hands." He picked up her hand and slowly laced his large fingers between hers and the comfort and beauty she felt in even that simple gesture made her want to cry. "I miss simply being allowed to _touch_ another human being, even if it's just a brief touch. I miss going to bed, sleeping beside someone and waking up with my cheek pressed to warm skin."

Castle's eyes were closed now too and he was picturing it all as she described it. Instead of picturing himself with the last woman he had shared those same simple touches with, or picturing her with the last man that was lucky enough to be touched affectionately by Beckett, he pictured her hands on _him_. The arm around her, cupped over her bare shoulder, was drawing the warmth from her silky skin while his other hand held her hand against his chest. It really did feel good, simply touching her, not intending to arouse, though he could not help but find himself so. "I miss those things, too, Love."

Kate drew a sharp breath and waited. Would he ask her to stay the night? Would he let her sleep- literally, not euphemistically- with him all night long? Did she _want_ him to ask? She thought about spending the night curled up in his big body, sleeping beside him, simply so they could both have one night of warm, physical, human contact and she _wanted_ it. "Castle," she whispered breathlessly and pressed soft lips to his pounding pulse point.


	4. Chapter 4

_What the hell, Kate!_ The last logical bit of her mind that was left demanded of her, but she almost did not hear the voice over the cheering the rest of her mind was doing. She was dangerously close to making that decision now, but that little spot of skin was every bit as soft as she had thought it would be and she could not stop herself from brushing her lips back and forth over his neck.

Kate felt him swallow hard, the muscles of his neck working against her mouth before he moved slightly back. It was enough that Kate leaned away from his neck and looked at him for an explanation.

Rick's blue eyes were blazing and Kate only got a glimpse of the desire, the lust, and the love he felt before he was closing them away from her view. "I wish I could ask you to stay, Kate, because I miss those things too. So_ very_ much. But... I _can't_. I can't lay beside you and not be allowed to touch you. I can't be in a bed with you and not have you. I'm sorry, but... I can't."

Kate nodded in understanding when heat swept through her for the images he conjured. When he framed it that way, Kate wanted to laugh at herself for thinking that _she_ would be able to sleep beside Rick without being tempted so yeah, she could see how that would be impossible for Mr. Lacks-Impulse-Control Castle. Even now, their "chaste" cuddling was treading some very fine lines; Kate was still naked under her sheet, a fact that Castle's nimble fingers had not forgotten. They were trailing along the hem across her arm and back, sweeping up to brush her shoulder again and again. The hands that they had clasped together were pressed between them. Kate could feel the beat of his heart against the back of her wrist... and Castle- she was sure- could feel hers as well, with his forearm pressed right between her breasts. She has to forcibly remind herself that decision making was being postponed until tomorrow. But there was still... just one thing... that she wanted.

"Can I ask you... I know I've already asked you for so much, but will you give me just one more small favor?"

Rick laughed at her absurdity. Would she never understand? He would give her _anything_... though it was probably best not to make _that_ declaration just yet. Instead, he asked in amusement, "What do you need, sweetheart?"

"I don't-" need him? That was not precisely true, though she had denied the truth of it even to herself for a long time now. So she did not correct him. She asked "Will you kiss me? Just one more time? Before tomorrow."

To him it sounded like she wanted a goodbye kiss, a last kiss before letting go.

"You're going to kill me before you even have to make a decision," he groaned quietly into her hair, sounding pained yet aroused. There was a brief pressure and she knew he had kissed her head. Then his hand was moving between them, slipping up to push her chin and guide her to look at him. Whatever he saw in her eyes gave him courage, or maybe it was the fact that he knew the goodbye was coming inexorably that made him more daring, because instead of kissing her, he was teasing her. "I will only answer your request, Kate, if you will look me in the eyes as you ask it."

_Well, that was unexpected!_ Kate thought as she gaped at him. _Yet somehow, kinda hot…_ Her gaze moved to his mouth and her whole look softened when she decided to let him have this small victory over her stubborn pride. "Kiss me... Rick." Her eyes were on his- as requested- and he simply cocked an eyebrow at her. She knew exactly what that look meant- it was a look she had received many times as a strong willed child. It was a demanding look given to bratty children and Kate was stunned yet again. She glared at him for a moment, each of them refusing to budge until Kate figured that since this was going to be their last kiss (after the way Castle was annoying her now of all times, it was sure as hell going to be their _last_ kiss) she could give him what he wanted. She softened her gaze, lowered her lashes and gave him a flirty look before whispering, "_Please_, Rick?"

Eyes glittering triumphantly, Castle finally leaned his head down and brushed his mouth to hers. The kiss progressed slowly; their lips had not even parted yet to admit the other's tongue when he was winding both arms around her and pulling her body into his chest. Kate was just tilting her head to allow him deeper access when her fists gave up clutching at her sheet and snaked up into his hair. She rose in his lap to tighten her arms around his neck and press her chest to his before she gasped. The sheet had slipped and was no longer covering her torso. His t-shirt rasped against her bare chest. Whether or not Rick was aware of _that_ sensation, he groaned into her mouth when his hands swept over her back, all of her bare back, from her nape all the way down to those dimples he had been so fascinated by earlier.

Finally, Rick pulled away- not because he wanted to, but because he would embarrass himself if she kept squirming in his lap like that, totally naked and kissing him in a way that so closely parodied sex, he could feel whispers of the movements of her talented tongue on other, needy parts of his anatomy. So, Rick broke away from her mouth with a sigh, closing his eyes and tilting his head to touch his forehead to hers.

Kate's lips ghosted his cheek before she smiled and said, "You will keep your eyes _up here_, Mr. Castle. Or I have a contract that says I have permission to blind you for peeking."

Despite his mischievous smile, his eyes remained closed when he said, "I don't know, it might be worth it. Even for just a peek." Sobering a little, he finally opened his eyes in order to study her face when he added, "Who knows if I'll ever get the opportunity to peek again?"

Kate wanted to say of course he would have the opportunity to peek- he would have her permission even- if he would just give her a little more time. But he had waited so long already. Was it really fair to tease him with promises of tomorrow when she was not ready today? Would she change her mind over night? Well, she would wait like he had asked and give him her promises tomorrow- for better or for worse.

Removing her hands slowly from his neck, smoothing them down his chest as well- just in case she never did get the chance again- Kate pulled on the sheet, tugging it up between their bodies to cover her torso. Once she was covered as much as possible while wearing nothing but a sheet, she leaned away from Castle and rolled her eyes at him when his gaze immediately dropped. He seemed to be simultaneously disappointed and relieved, making Kate an odd combination of flattered and annoyed, respectively.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rick asked as she moved, knowing she was on her way off his lap now and so halting her progress. Happily, it worked and she nodded as she sat there a moment longer. "Good," he replied and when she finally moved, he balanced her with a hand on her elbow, partly to keep her from tripping over the sheet and partly because he had remembered how weak her legs had been earlier.

"I'll be fine," she insisted patiently as she moved out of Castle's grasp. Turning to look at him, she smiled softly and added, "Thank you, Castle."

"Got to say, I preferred 'Honey,'" he told her with a smile. "But like I said before, Kate, any time, any place, any body part."

On that mature note... "Can you leave now so I can get dressed?"

"Sure. Yeah... of course. Just," he babbled a little, looking uncomfortable. Then he pointed to the windows behind her and said, "Turn around. That way."

Kate frowned, confused... until she realized the reason he was sitting so properly, his hands folded over his lap. She had to turn quickly to hide her smile, but could not resist the ever present urge to give as good as she got in the teasing department. "Why? Have you got a nanny cam somewhere over here?"

"If there were, I already got the good part of the night on camera," Rick replied, his voice suddenly at her ear, the heat from his body radiating her back. Maybe he _should _have recorded those moans and sighs of hers while he massaged her, just so he could play them back later when he could pretend… "Catching you naked would just the icing on the perfectly lovely cake that was my day. However, I don't need it to count this as one of the most pleasant days of my life."

Blinking her eyes heavily, Kate smiled and simply enjoyed the feel of his presence so close to her though he was not even touching her anymore. She wanted to lean back into him, turn her head and kiss him. She wanted to run away from him so her hormones would stop trying to make decisions for her. Her mind was so mixed up she did not know how to tease him just then. But she wondered if maybe she should not do that anymore anyway. So she went serious instead. "I would really like to get dressed now, Rick."

Kate felt the sigh he made drift briefly across her skin before she heard him move away. "I think I like 'Rick' better than 'Castle,' but still, not as much as 'Honey,"' He commented casually as he walked away and in the next second, Kate heard the click of the door closing behind him.

That night and the next day were going to require lots of serious thinking on her part and she did not feel as though she should be naked while she was doing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So far, the only decision Kate had made was that she was _not_ going to talk to Castle as the precinct. She was not going to break his heart in the break room (though that would have been an amusing literary coincidence) where the guys might walk by and witness her crushing Rick's heart. And she was definitely _not_ going to confess love in a darkened observation room where anyone might come by and witness the death of her stubborn pride. She still was not even sure which one she was going with anyway.

The thought of jumping head first into uncharted waters with Castle was nearly as frightening as the possibility of losing his friendship when she turned him down. She could either take the risks and dive into something new or she could just keep treading water until he finally lost interest or drowned in the shallows.

Needless to say, it was a long day at work for Kate Beckett.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kate," Rick gasped, falling away from his front door in surprise. It had nearly broken Kate's heart when he had left the precinct less than an hour ago, a defeated slump to his shoulders. She knew she had surprised him now so she smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," she replied rather stupidly, sure now that she was where she was meant to be, but unsure how to go about _saying_ it.

"What are you..." That sounded rude, so he changed track midway through his question. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

Well now, didn't Kate just have the perfect excuse? "We had another massage scheduled, remember?" She hesitated then jerked her thumb over her shoulders toward the exit. "I can go if..."

"No," he ejaculated dumbly. "Please, come in." He moved out of her way to let Kate into his home. "Why don't you head into the office and get ready? I'll be in when you text me- like last time."

"Sounds good," she agreed, removing her coat in the foyer and handing it to Castle to be hanged up. "Do you want me naked again?"

Rick could not see her face- she was already heading toward his office- and her tone was ambiguous- it could have been flirty or innocent, he could not tell without seeing her facial expression- but the question still left him breathless. Did he want her naked? Did fat kids love cupcakes? But that answer would probably get him in trouble- and it was _not_ very P.C.- so he went with honesty. "You don't have to... strip if I'm only working on your legs tonight." he gulped at the thought of his hands on her legs. "Did you bring some short shorts?" Double gulp.

"Kind of," she replied ambiguously. _Again_, damn it. She reached the door to his office and stopped there, leaning against it as she glanced back at him. "Where do you want me?"

Well damn. He could not read her expression either. So much for thinking he at least had her facial expressions translated. "Couch," he finally croaked, embarrassing himself. He cleared his throat and tried to focus before he could picture just how much he wanted her on the couch. "More comfortable there and I forgot to get the table out this time."

Kate smiled in a friendly way and chirped, "'Kay," before turning and sauntering into his office, latching the door closed behind her.

_Finally_, Kate had made her decision. Did it make her a bad person that the one thing that had decided her was the way he looked at her? Desperate and hungry and devoted and so in love it hurt him not to touch her (or so the girly side of her that was capable of poetry thought). She turned to face the room and smiled at his big, wooden desk, recalling certain images she had viciously stomped on just yesterday.

Eager now, Kate quickly got ready for him and sent her text.

Castle entered seconds later, holding towels and bottles he completely forgot about as his eyes bugged open and his jaw fell to the plush carpet. Kate had her bum perched on the edge of his desk, wearing nothing but a skin tight, lacy camisole and the tiniest shorts Castle had ever seen tasked with the job of covering a woman's body. Her mile-long legs were crossed lazily at the ankle and they were entirely bare.

Catching his look and feigning surprise, Kate gasped, "Oh, you said couch, right? Sorry, I forgot." She pushed away from the desk and deliberately turned her back to Rick as she sauntered her way over to the couch.

Those were not shorts at all... those were cheekies. Panties. A soft and delicate looking scrap of cloth that only covered the upper half of her bum. Too soon, she turned and fell gracefully onto his couch, gazing back at him and poorly trying to hide her smug satisfaction when she saw him. One bottle of lotion- or oil or whatever it was- thumped noisily on the floor but Castle made no move to retrieve it. He did not seem to have noticed it fall, judging by the way he remained stock still and gaping at Kate. In fact, now that she looked, he did not seem to be moving _at all_.

With a happy smile, Kate said, "_Breathe_ Castle." And when he gasped for air, Kate laughed.

"What are you doing, Kate?" He asked and the levity left her when she heard his serious tone.

"If you want me to tell you, you have to come over here," Kate informed him. He was ruining all of her plans- hastily thrown together plans dreamed up in the minutes it had taken her to get there from Rick's front door, but plans all the same. She had imagined his hands on her as she confessed or his arms around her as she gave him that kiss he had told her to wait for. But no; he was standing dumbly at the door, holding towels instead of her and asking for words when he _knows_ she prefers actions.

Rick took a hesitant step forward and his uncertainty amused her. Maybe she should make her intentions more clear? She raised a hand and beckoned him forward with a single, crooked finger.

Twisting to one side, Rick dropped the bundle out of his arms carelessly and strode toward Kate without hesitation. Rick dropped to kneel at her feet, his hands sliding around her calves, unable to resist making that simple physical connection he desperately needed right now. "Kate," he began in a low voice, made deep by unfulfilled desire. "Will you please tell me what is going on here?"

"You promised me a massage," she pointed out simply and then watched her heart break as he closed his eyes and turned his face away from her in despair. _I don't ever want to see you look that way again, honey_, Kate thought and realized this decision had never been as difficult as she had made it seem. At the moment, she thought she would do anything, give him anything, if only to never see him make that painful, despairing face again. With gentle fingers on his jaw, she turned his face back to her own and waited until he opened his sad eyes. "You also promised me a kiss."

Cautious hope began to dawn in his eyes and when Kate smiled at him, he smiled tentatively in return. A _real_ smile bloomed when Kate began leaning into him to get that kiss she had been so looking forward to.

But Castle moved back, away from her kiss and Kate frowned. "I won't be able to stop at just one kiss," he explained to her, his tone implying that he was ready to refuse her if she was planning on only giving him a single kiss.

Narrowing her eyes on him, Kate leaned closer so he could hear her low whisper. "I'm on your couch in my _panties_ Castle. Do you really think I'm just here for a single kiss?"

"Just making sure," he mumbled before he was surging forward and nearly tackling Kate against the back of the couch as he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bet you didn't know I was trained to do deep tissue massage as well," Rick hassled her smugly, gathering her closer to his bare chest and delighting in the way her sweaty skin adhered on contact to his.

"Deep, _deep_ tissue," Kate agreed, having lost the will or energy to tease him at the moment, no matter how annoyingly he wore his smug, self-satisfied cockiness. Maybe tomorrow if they managed to make it out of bed. Wait, they would have to make it _into_ a bed before they had to worry about getting out of one. With a mental shrug, Kate asked, "How does one obtain _that_ training, anyway?"

Castle actually did shrug. "Sleep with a masseuse," he replied.

"You're a masseur," Kate pointed out before quickly throwing a leg over his hips and sitting up over him. "Want to teach me?"

Rick's hands moved to her hips, guiding her movements against him and he groaned. "But you already know all the best moves." He gasped happily when she demonstrated her moves for him- yet again. "Better than I could ever teach you."

With a happy smile, Kate leaned down to kiss him, her tongue slipping past the unguarded barrier of his lips.

Suddenly his body tensed and when Kate pulled away, he sucked a hissing breath between his teeth. "Could we take this to bed? Or better yet the shower? The floor is _freezing_."

"You're such a baby!" Kate teased, laughing at his discomfort.

Never one to be outdone, Rick quickly grabbed her, pulled her down and rolled on top of her, pressing her bare back to the freezing concrete floor and making her cry out for the cold. "Bed it is!" she gasped hurriedly, trying to arch her back away from the floor.

Rick did not let her up; in fact he pressed his chest down to hers with a kiss to her jaw as he held her to the cold floor. "Aw, I was hoping you would say shower," he grumbled as he kissed his way down her neck and ignoring her feeble attempts at pushing him away.

"Fine," she gasped again. "Shower. Just _please_. Let me up!"

Smiling happily for his victory, Rick abruptly pushed up and off of her, standing to offer her a hand. Kate took it and Castle was quickly pulling her into his arms, resuming his nibbling kisses along her neck and shoulder.

After a moment of enjoying herself, Kate remembered that someone needed a little payback, so Kate pushed him away. "_Shower_," She gasped before she turned toward the door that led to his bedroom and threw back over her shoulder, "I hope you like them _cold_, Mr. Castle."

His disappointed look and the taunt were enough payback for her, so when he caught her grin, she let him catch up with her and rush her into a hot shower, made hotter by the two people kissing and touching and loving within.

**A/N: **

**Ejaculate: transitive verb; to exclaim something suddenly and usually forcefully.**

**Just so you know. ;-D (it makes me giggle stupidly to use that word in that way… as opposed to the other possibilities, which I did about four pages back if you'll recall).**


End file.
